Freedom or Bust
by AngelicDemons
Summary: A eevee finds herself in a group that abuses her. Her trainer is oblivious and quite frankly a little dull. Join her as she attempts to find out who she really is while trying to free herself of the ones around her. However, will being free really bring her happiness? Rated M for future lemons, language, and whatever else you can think of.
1. Another Day in Hell

**Hello everybody, AngelicDeamons here with the beginning of Lost and Found. Now, before I say anything more I would like to say, I do not own pokemon, I only own my OC's. This story is rated M for a reason, so if you get easily offended. Click on the little back arrow at the top of your browser. For those of you who are still left, I thank you for reading and hope that you enjoy.**

I woke up to the pitter patter of rain hitting the leaves above me. I had no home to protect me from the elements and I was soon drenched. I sighed as I got to my feet. It was very dark out tonight, as the clouds were blocking the moon. Things hadn't been going my way recently. Some would call it a life crisis. It all started a few days ago, when I was happy and not so alone.

It was an average day. John, my trainer, got up, ate breakfast and feed his pokemon. There were six of us altogether. Flare, his ninetails was the strongest of us all. He could easily take out any of us. However, I didn't see him much. He was always off training.

The second strongest was Shine. And she would not let anybody forget it. She was a glaceon, and was the alpha female. Not to mention that she was drop dead beautiful, so by default all of the guys followed her around, practically drooling.

Then there was ace. Ace, well, Ace was strange. He never quite understood that he had limits and has accumulated quite a few head injuries as a result. But he could fly circles around any other pidgeotto I've ever seen.

Next, there was Blaze the combusken. The only reason he was here was because he was John's starter and they have a deep bond. He was not too strong, I could beat him on some days. But I liked him the most out of our group. He never joined the others in harassing me.

There was also bolt the richu. He had a habit of "accidentally" shocking me. But there was nothing I could do to him. He was stronger than me.

I was the weakest of the bunch. John all but has given up on training me and I had become a basic pet. I'm an eevee and about two years old. but in pokemon years I was just hitting maturity. And with four males in the group, I was always on my toes. I could outrun most of them, but if they caught me, that would be it. I've been lucky so far but I knew that one day I would slip up.

"Tina, you have barely touched your food. Is something wrong?" John asked. He was right. I hadn't eaten a thing. I wasn't hungry. Recently I had gone into my first heat. That means that Shine was in heat too. She was a huge slut. So the smell of her in heat gets every guy in the group aroused. Unfortunately for me the smell of my heat had the same effects.

Even worse the guys are not used to being told 'no'. In fact, they wouldn't accept it. I found that out two days ago when Bolt was trying to make a move. I quickly shot him down and expected that to be the end of it. However, the next thing I knew, I was being pinned down with his hand muffling my screams. Thankfully Flare had been home. He took it upon himself to be the enforcer. One peep out of him and Bolt was running away with his tails between his legs. This happened a lot, only before it would only go as far as me getting cornered and shocked/burned/Pecked/you name it when I tried to escape. The problem was Flare trained most of the day, leaving me at the others' mercy.

Anyways, John picked me up after I had not given him any response. "Tina, what has been going on with you recently? You don't eat, you barely sleep, and every time I say 'hi' you practically jump out of your skin." I gave him nothing once again. He was oblivious to the way I get treated when he is not looking. He thinks all of his pokemon are angels. "That's it. Tomorrow I am taking you to the pokemon center. Maybe they can figure out what's wrong with you."

At this point, Shine chirped in, having finished her food. "There is nothing wrong with her! She just needs to get some and it will fix everything!" She snickered. She was not dumb enough to believe that John could understand her. None of us were that stupid. She was just trying to get under my skin. And she was always good at it. "Just face the truth kid. Your just a little whore who needs to get laid. But no, you think your better than everybody else. You think that you can handle your heat without the help of a male. Or, perhaps, nobody is willing to touch such a grimy, nasty, hideous, monster like you."

I winced at every word she said. Usually I could tune her out but recently I couldn't. My heat wouldn't allow me the mercy of it. I looked at the rest of the group, hopping to find some comfort, but my attempt was desperate. If that. Nobody in this group cared enough about me to step in and intervene. Flare would occasionally, but only if things started to get physical. Verbal abuse he let slide and nobody abused it more than Shine.

"Maybe I should just take you there today. You are shaking like crazy." John said to nobody in particular. I looked up at him and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. I would do anything to get out of this place right now. I had to make it to the center, even if I had to hurt myself to get there. "I'll take you there when me and Flare go out to train. That will give them time to look you over and maybe have you back to normal before me and Flare finish." John stated.

I heard Shine laugh quietly to herself. She then went and started to whisper to Ace. I could only assume that this wouldn't end well for me. There was a little over an hour before John usually take Flare out, and that was plenty of time for her to brew a nasty plan.

**Follows and reviews are greatly appreciated, and any suggestions for future chapters should be PM'd to me; I will consider all of them. Sending me a suggestion does NOT mean that I will use it.**


	2. A Trip to the Center

**Hello. Angelic Demons here bringing you another Lost and Found. I have enjoyed writing this and it has been a pleasure sorting through all of the suggestions in such a sort time. Keep those PM's coming. I have chosen a route for the story that may shed some light on what happened to poor Tina for her to be all alone in the woods in the rain. Hint: chapter three explains a lot more than this one does. Anyways, enough of my blabbering. Read on, and as always, enjoy.**

I was soon the last on at the bowls in the kitchen. I had not eaten a thing and had no intention of taking so much as a single bite. "Come on Tina, just one bite? For me?" John pleaded. It pained him to see me like this. I am usually the first one to finish my food.

I hesitated. I loved John. But not in "that way". He was the closest thing I had to a parent. I never knew who my parents were. I had a sneaky suspicion that Shine was my mother, but if she was, I wouldn't want to know. She treats me like crap everyday, and insists on making my life as hard as possible. I would rather not know the truth if Shine was, in fact, my mother.

"Tiiiinaaa, please eat something!" John begged. Snapping me out of my trance. I looked up at the teen. He was the one with the puppy dog eyes now as he brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. I could stare into his eyes for hours at a time. They were hazel for the most part, but right around the pupal was plain green. I glanced up at him for a few more seconds before turning my attention back to my food. It had gotten no more appetizing, in fact, it actually made me slightly nauseated just thinking about eating.

I looked back up at John. He had not dropped his puppy dog eyes and I knew that I wouldn't win this standoff. Without breaking eye contact, I slowly lowered my head to my bowl and took a bite of my chow. A smile slowly crept onto his face as he watched me swallow the chalk-like substance.

"See, now was that so bad?" He asked in the most cheerful voice he could muster. No sooner did he stop talking I felt the chow pushing its way back into my throat. I vomited on the floor seconds later. I heard John sigh and felt his hands wrap around me as he lifted me into his arms. "I'm taking you to the pokemon center right away. I have no idea what else I can do to help you." John stated. He had turned from moderately concerned to thinking I was dieing. To tell the truth I felt like I could be dieing. My body ached like I had just ran five miles. My mind felt like it was splitting in two. And on top of all of that my loins were begging for any sort of attention from me or a male. So, in short, I wasn't feeling good at all.

John carried me to the center. We lived in a small town and you could hit the center with a rock standing on our front porch if you tried. I heard the automatic doors open, then close behind us. There was a line to the front counter. It wasn't tremendously long, but I was more concerned by who was in the line. Right in front of us in line was John's biggest rival, Maria.

"Hello John. Are you here because you pokemon died during the night? 'Cause that would just be a tragedy." She sneered.

I felt John tense up. I knew that he wanted to just smack her across the face right now. "As a matter of fact, Tina here is refusing to eat and just vomited in my kitchen. So I'm really not in the mood for your crap today." John half-hissed half-yelled at her. She looked genuinely sorry and turned around. She didn't talk to us for the remainder of the day.

There was something more between them. Everybody else thinks I'm crazy, but I think that they mostly poke fun at each other like two children would if they had a crush on the one another.

It took a good ten minutes for us to make it to the front of the line, where we were greeted by the local nurse. "Hello Tyler. What brings you here today?" She asked. It was her pride and joy to learn all of the locals' names. I suppose that she had nothing better to do while she was stuck behind that counter all day.

"My eevee, Tina, has been acting odd lately, and this morning she refused to eat. I had to beg her to get her to take just one bite. Not only that, but she instantly thew it back up." John informed her.

The nurse gave John a look that would make anybody feel like they had just said the stupidest thing in the world. "She is in heat, right? It is eevee's time of year. And you do know what they do this time of year, right?" She asked in an annoyed tone. She waited for John to nod his head before continuing. "She is probably pregnant! One of the key signs to look for in early pregnancy in pokemon is vomit." She explained.

I was shocked. There was no way that I was pregnant. I never, ever, let those boys touch me like that. I had to fight constantly over the last few days to remain a virgin, and I didn't fail. But John didn't know this. He looked at me with wide eyes. He had raised me from an egg. To him I was still a baby. The reality that I had grown up hit him and he blinked back tears.

"Can you run some tests to be sure? Please?" John asked. The idea that I was no longer his little baby was clearly getting the better of him as his voice cracked from him holding back his emotions. I felt bad for him. I would much rather be a baby still. I wouldn't have to deal with this heat. But I there was nothing I could do.

"I can give her a simple pregnancy test real quick. But from the sounds of it, she is probably pregnant." The nurse replied.

There was that word again. Pregnant. The idea made my head spin. There was no way I was pregnant. Unless... something happened that I didn't know about. Or was knocked out for. I don't know how far those boys would go to get a piece of me. It is very possible that one of them would drug me if the chance presented itself. I was becoming more and more scared by the second. What if I was pregnant? And, just as important, who would that make the father?

I was handed off to the nurse who quickly took me to the back room. She set me down on the cold metal table and shivers went up my spine. The nurse started rummaging through cabinets until she came back with a strange device. The reality suddenly hit me that it was a pregnancy test. I had no idea how they gave the test and prepared myself for the worst. The worst being a probe that well... you get the point.

"Ok, Tina, I'm going to need you to do something for me." The nurse stated as she picked me up and moved me over the sink. I clenched my eyes closed. I had no idea what she was going to do to me. "All you need to do is pee. Just a little will do if your shy." The nurse said in a calming voice.

I let out a sigh of relief. All I had to do was tinkle on a stick? Seemed easy enough. A minute later I was back on the table. The nurse had left to talk to John and left me without telling me the results of the test. More minutes past as I waited for somebody to come and get me. Finally, the nurse returned with John right behind her.

"So if she is not pregnant, then whats wrong with her?" John asked, his voice filled with determination.

The words 'not pregnant hung in the air for a second as I let out a sigh of relief. I was still a virgin. I had not been drugged. Nothing happened. I did a celebratory dance in my head.

"I suspect that some of the symptoms that you are referring to are due to her heat, but she shouldn't vomit. I will have to run a few more tests before I'm certain, but she may have the flu or some intestinal issues. I will get back to you as soon as I know. You gave me your cell number, so you can go home and I promise you that I will figure this out." The nurse reassured John.

"And what if you can't? What if there is something seriously wrong with her and you can't do anything to save her?" Johns emotions were getting the better of him as he started to cry at the thought of losing me. "She is very important to me. I can't lose her. I can wait here."

"John, you being here won't help her. In fact, if you stay, then I will need to help you and her. It would be beneficial for her if you left. You live practically across the street. If she needs you, I'll call, but for the mean time you should go home. I'm not saying that you can't come by and check up on her, but at least get out for a while. It would do you some good too." The nurse replied.

John looked defeated. There was nothing else for him to do but leave. He walked up to the table, leaned over, and kissed my forehead. I was stunned with mixed emotions. He had never kissed me before, ever. Nobody had. Part of me wanted to lick his face in return and act casual, but my heat was flared up by his actions and I also felt like humping his brains out. I quickly threw the later out of my mind and scolded myself. He was human. I was a pokemon. It would be wrong for there to be anything between us on the intimate level.

John smiled at me again before he walked out the door, leaving me with the nurse. "Now, Tina, unfortunately I have other pokemon to attend to, so your going to have to go into the pokemon recovery wing to wait. However, I still don't know what is wrong with you, so you will not be permitted to interact with other pokemon." She informed me as she lifted me off the table and took me further in to the center.

I was given a private room with a small bed that was big enough that two of me could sleep comfortably in it. The nurse left me on my bed and locked the door behind her. I was alone. I figured that I should try and sleep, given that the tests might run into the night. I closed my eyes and John slowly crept into my thoughts as I fell asleep.

**This chapter was originally designed to be longer than this, but I realized that I either had to stop here or risk making the chapter too long. Anyways, my reasoning for making Tina sick is the plain fact that nobody writes much about pokemon with the flue or anything non life threatening. Oh, sorry did I spoil the fact that the sickness isn't going to kill her in the next chapter? Even though you know that she is the one telling the story? Opps. My bad. Anyways, like, comment, follow, suggest, or just sit there and do nothing. Whatever you think this story deserves. -Angelic Demons**


	3. The Problem?

**Hello my readers. I am mainly adding this header in to inform you all that I have not given up as a writer. This story has done that. Before, I was doubting my style of writing and my skill as a writer. But thanks to all the support I have been given, I have renewed faith in my writing. Thank you all. I would be nowhere with this story without each of you. Even if you never talk to me, I am given a list of subscribers that is continuously growing. Ok, now that that is out of the way, enjoy the story and _I do not own Pokemon._**

I was woken from my short cat nap by the nurse opening the door. "Wow, long day. But, work just keeps piling up. Now, Tina, if you would come with me, we can figure out what in the world is going on inside that little body of yours." The nurse smiled as she waved her arms in the direction she wanted me to go. I hesitated. I was nervous about the way the nurse phrased 'in that little body of yours.' I had no idea how she would be able to find out what was going on inside my body short of cutting me open. Then again, she was able to find out if I was pregnant or not by having me pee on a stick.

"Tina? Are you coming? I don't want to have to force you, I would much rather you come under your own free will. But that doesn't mean I won't drug you then run the tests while you are passed out." The nurse laughed a little at her last comment. I was still uneasy, but decided that I wanted to see what was happening to my body. I trotted up to her and jumped into her arms. "Good girl. You can always trust me. I always have the pokemon's best interest in mind." She stated as we left the room.

She took me back to the same room that I had done the pregnancy test in and set me down, once again on the cold, steel table. I shivered as it chilled me to the bone. The nurse left the room, but returned a second later holding a needle. I took a step away from her. I had been given a shot before, for something about fleas, and I was not ready to be given another.

"It's OK. I'm just going to draw a little blood. It doesn't hurt as bad as a shot. I promise." The nurse tried to reassure me. I glared at her. She claimed that the first on wouldn't hurt too. I decided to stand my ground and avoid the needle at all costs. I quickly jumped off the table and positioned myself so that the table was between me and the nurse.

I heard the nurse sigh in frustration as she walked around the table to attempt to grab me. Not ready to let that happen, I circled the table, keeping her on the other side. "Tina, this is ridiculous. Your wasting my time. I have other very sick pokemon to attend to and you are keeping me here trying to catch you! I'll make you a deal. You let me draw your blood, and I will give you a pokeblock of your choice." The nurse offered.

It was a very tempting offer. I _love _pokeblocks. Especially the pink ones. Just the thought of them got my mouth to water. I reluctantly got back on the table and was rewarded with a few scratches behind my ear. I let out a soft purr to show my appreciation. My ears were my weak point. A few scratches behind my ears felt like a few squeezes to my nipples.

"Ok, now your going to feel a small poke in your left foreleg. After the poke all you need to do is count to five and it will all be over." The nurse instructed. She started to scratch behind my ears again to distract me from the needle and I worked like a charm. I closed my eyes and purred a little louder. I felt the poke on my leg, but it was small and there was no burn like I remembered from my first shot.

Five seconds latter the scratching stopped and I opened my eyes disappointingly. At least until an array of pokeblocks were set in front of me. I grabbed the pink one and took small bites of it, trying to make it last as long as possible. It was very sweet. I like things that are sweet. The nurse chuckled as she left with the small vile of my blood. I shivered a little at the thought that a minute ago that was circulating in my body. I'll admit it. I'm very squirmish when it comes to blood. Its just not something that should come out of your body.

I finished my pokeblock and minutes passed while I waited for the nurse. I wondered what was taking so long, but assumed that the process must be complicated and take time. A few more minutes passed with no sign of the nurse. I made the decision to investigate what was taking so long. I hoped off the table and made my way to the door that the nurse went out of. I pushed my weight against it but it didn't budge. I then looked to the handle. I could reach it if I jumped, but then there would be no way for me to turn it. I scanned the area and concluded that the best way for me to turn the handle would be to reach for it from the adjacent counter.

I hoped up onto the counter and reached for the handle. It was just out of my reach and when I leaned as far as I could I could lay a paw on it, but not enough so that I could turn it. I then shifted my weight so that the handle was supporting half my weight and my body was acting like a bridge between it and the counter. I managed to get the nob turned, but as soon as I did, the door was unexpectedly opened, sending me strait into the garbage can.

The smell of coffee hit my nose as I sneezed at the overwhelming odor. Somebody had discarded their coffee beans in here after they brewed a batch. The nurse was laughing so hard that she actually fell to the ground her self. I grabbed an edge of the bin so I could hoist myself out of the vile mush, but when I tried, my claws slipped on the smooth surface, effectively getting me more covered in the strong-smelling substance.

After I fell in a second time, the nurse regained her composure and lifted me out. "You got yourself quite dirty didn't ya'?" She joked. My tan fur was tainted a deep brown, and my lighter mane took the color even better. "Lets get you cleaned up before John gets here." My ears perked up at the mention of my trainer. It occurred to me that she must have called him and that is what took so long. Then another thought popped in my head that was not as pleasant. This nurse knows what is wrong with me, and the first thing she does is call my trainer? That could mean one of two things. I was either fine, or I was as good as dead.

The nurse lifted me out of the trash and placed me in the sink. She wasted no time and water was flowing through my fur in a matter of seconds. Everything smelled like coffee, and it was actually being brewed as the water filtered through my coat. The nurse pored some liquid soap on me and started to massage it into my mane and fur. I purred as she scratched behind my ears again. I loved baths. They were relaxing, I got attention, and I got clean! Before I knew it the bath was over and the nurse was drying me with a towel.

The front bell rang, notifying the nurse that somebody was here. I was swept back up into the nurses arms and carried out to the front counter, where John was waiting for us. I was set onto the counter and John started to pet me. "You wanted to see me? Is Tina going to be ok?" John asked, his nerves showing in his voice.

"Tina is going to be fine. She got a case of Pokerus." The nurse started to explain. "Pokerus? What on earth is pokerus?" John asked frantically. "Well, to be honest no much is known. It's so rare that it has never been thoroughly studied. But I have never heard of any deaths as a result of it." The nurse informed John. "So what your telling me is you know as much as I do about this?" John was losing it. I pushed my head up against his hand that had stopped petting me in my sad attempt to comfort him.

"That's actually why I called . I believe that their may be something we could learn from Tina. We already have concluded that one of the symptoms is vomiting. With your permission, I would like to keep her here so I could examine her and maybe learn more about the virus." She stated.

"Only if you tell me everything you do know about it and keep me up to date with what you find out." John countered.

"Deal. We do know that Pokerus is a virus. That makes it incurable." John cringed. "But records have shown that the virus just leaves the host pokemon within a few days." John's face lit up with relief. "But the oddest thing about it is some of the symptoms stay with the pokemon. But these symptoms that stay are purely beneficial to the pokemon."

"What symptoms?" John inquired. "Tina will get stronger at an unusual rate. She will become easier to train and be stronger than other at the same level." The nurse stated. "That's all I know. I apologize on behalf of the medical community."

"You don't need to apologize." John stated as he stared at me. I was in shock. I was going to get stonger? Because I was sick? I smiled to myself. No longer was I going to be the weakling who everybody bullied. And if they tried, I would make them pay. I wasn't the vengeful type, but nobody had it coming more than my colleges back at home. Especially Shine and Bolt. "Better watch out." I spoke out loud, earning glances from the nurse and John. I am usually the silent type. But, things change.

**And that wraps up ch. 3. Sorry if nothing significant happened during this chapter, but I got some important details out there. As always, like/review if you thin it deserves it, and if not, don't. But please no rants. They will be ignored and quite frankly just put me in a bad mood. Angelic Demons and until next time, keep on reading.**


End file.
